Jamies Story
by hannahjr123
Summary: This is the Origin story for an OC of mine. A collection of stories from the start of her Super Hero-ing to the end of the second season of YJ with stuff the middle of the seasons as well. (I might add season 3 as well. Just see how this goes) Storys of Friendship, Heartbreak, Humor and of course SuperHeros! (Rated T for future Sexual Abuse, swearing and maybe torture)
1. Chapter 1 - The Incadent

**Authors Disclaimer: I understand that in the original YJ TV show Black Canary and Green Arrow are too young to have children on the team. For purposes of the story, I bumped up there ages a bit. Now when the team is founded, BC (Black Canary) is 33 and GA is 40. Sorry to anyone who is annoyed at that (if you are, then why are you reading FanFiction?).**

6 years before the founding of the team.

The main reason I did it was because I was bored, that's how I see it - at least now. When it happened I wasn't sure what to make of it. Maybe it was because everything happened so fast, maybe it was because I was seven and nothing really made sense. The only thing that did was that it happened and there was nothing I could do about it.

I had snuck into the training room, my parents were away for the afternoon and my babysitter was asleep upstairs. It was perfect. Pressing in the code on the keypad the door slid open with just a slight click. Stepping cautiously inside I walked straight over to the gear cupboard, my seven-year-old mind thinking this was somehow a good idea. Opening the cupboard I grabbed my dads Bow and a quiver full of arrows. This was my chance! To prove that I could be a hero just like he and Mom are. Since I don't have the Canary Cry like mom I had to use arrows - less cool but still way awesome! Slinging the heavy quiver over my shoulder and taking the bow in both of my seven-year-old hands, I left the room and quietly tiptoed through the house - trying not to wake the babysitter or more importantly alert my sister. That was the last thing I needed. Charlotte coming out of nowhere being responsible - Thankfully she wasn't anywhere downstairs.

I opened the back door and stepped out into the sun. Walking across the backyard I slipped into the mini hedge maze. Step after step I felt safer and safer. Finally, I got to the center of the maze were a target was set up. Pulling an arrow back I shot, I hit the target - On the very edge. But I did hit it! I shot, again and again, Missing and missing again. But my optimistic seven-year-old brain believed that I was getting better. I tried a trick that I had seen Dad do, I spun on the spot and shot at the same time. What I heard was not the thunk of the arrow hitting the wood, instead, it was a cry of pain and a thud as something heavy feel to the ground. I knew who it was before I even dropped the bow to go help her. Charlot, she had been walking behind the hedge when I shot the arrow and this time, this one time. It didn't miss.

I ran to her as fast as I could, she was collapsed on the grass. The arrow sticking out of her side and blood leaking from the wound. Coloring the grass and dirt a reddish brown.

"Char!" I yelled "Char! Help! Please!" I cried out in desperation. I called and called, sobbing and yelling until the babysitter came running down and out to help. It was all a blur after that, the ambulance came and Mum and Dad came home. We spent a lot of time in the hospital. She was ok, the only thing she got out of it was a scar that ran across her side. But I felt bad about it, even as a seven-year-old all I wanted was her to be ok and she was - but nothing was the same after that. There was always a hint of disgust when she talked to me, or maybe it was hate. I didn't know and I didn't want to.

"Jamie?" Dad said softly to me - pulling me out of whatever fantasy I was in (or nightmare).

"Yeah" I replied, scared for what was about to come.

"We need to talk about what happened to your sister," he said, sternly.

"I know"

 **Chapter 1 is done! I hope you liked it, Chapter 2 should be out soon. Please leave a Review and Favorite it. I like getting reviews so please write them. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Quiver

**Here is the second Chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

 **-5 years before founding the team.**

If all of this had happened when I was older I might have asked more questions. I would have asked Why, like: Why did you think this was a good idea? Why is this punishment? Why did you have to do it? But I didn't, I'm not mad or upset that I didn't, I don't want to take it back, I just wanted to know why.

I had a punishment, what it was wasn't important. It was our eighth birthday, a few months after the arrow incent. Charlotte was becoming more distant than ever. Every word, every glace to me was filled with hate, disconnect. That's what this day was, I had never felt so disconnected from Char on our birthday before. I was glad when the day had come to an end, Mom and Dad had one more present for me though. I was confused, so was Char. We had both gotten all our presents, this didn't make any sense. But Mom and Dad took me into the training room, Char following slowly behind.

"Jamie. We've been thinking" Mom Started but Dad cut her off, he was unusually excited.

"We need a way for you to channel your energy to something better than stealing arrows and shooting your sister."

"Daddy, That was one time," I replied

"I know, buddy," He said laughing, pulling me in and kissing me on the head and ruffling my hair.

"Anyway," Mom continued, "we thought you could actually train with a bow and arrow."

"And, come with me on some missions" Dad butted in with, he was way too excited.

"Like a sidekick?" Char asked from behind us.

"Exactly like a sidekick," I said, running up to Mom and Dad squeezing them into a hug.

"Guessing that's a yes," Dad said laughing.

"Yes!" I said giggling. "Thank you, thank you!". Mom pressed a button on the side panel and the wall at the end of the training room flipped.

Sitting there in between Mom's Black Bodysuit and navy jacket and Dad's Green Coat with hood and Quiver full of arrows was a new costume. It was dark green like Dads, the top was a light green long sleeve top that reached up my neck, over that was a dark green cloak that reached a quarter way down the back and was connected to a hood, clipped in the front with a circle clip, on the clip was an arrow in front of blue sound waves - symbolizing both Mom and Dad. Black leggings and Black Ankle boots with a black mask to cover my eyes. Squealing with joy I hugged them again and jumped up and down. Then I ran up to the costume and grabbed it then started putting it on.

"Just wait, buddy," Dad said walking over to me and helping me pull everything on since it was made out of a special material. After everything was on Dad passed me a little (empty) Quiver and bow.

For the first week I was called "Kid Arrow" but after we decided to put my quiver and Bow on my hips instead of my back (Because I was having trouble grabbing them without grabbing my cloak as well) I changed to Quiver, which we both agreed sounded better. I became better at shooting within two months. Improving every day. But with every Bullseye, every mission, every lesson Char just grew to hate me more. By the time our end came, she wouldn't even talk to me, wouldn't even look at me without a flicker of hate burning in her eyes.

 **Please leave a review, follow and Favorite. The next chapter should be out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3-Saying a Forced Goodbye-Part 1

**This is a Part 1 of a story called "Saying a Forced Goodbye"**

 **4 Years before the founding of the Team.**

Robin, Kid Flash and I were slowing becoming best friends. We had all meet on different missions and since there was no one else around with shared life experience we had all clicked immediately and had spent any time we had to hang out. To any normal kids living cities away would put a hold on any friendship, not for us though. We all had access to the zeta tube network and we all had tubes just mere minutes away from our houses (Less if your Wally). It had only been a year since the-worst-birthday-turned-into-the-best but it felt like a lifetime ago.

Our Family was on a holiday on the Ciseside Islands. When an alarm sounded, everyone was in a panic, Char screamed in fright but Mom, Dad and I all instinctively grabbed our weapons and ran toward the problem. Mom told Char to get to the hotel and if something bad happens, go to the north side of the beach and wait for us. She did as she was told and ran. I wish I had said something too her, something before everything else happened, something before she disappeared. I'm not sure it would have done anything but I want to think it would have somehow prevented everything else that came after. But I didn't, I watched as she ran into the distance, disappearing into a cloud of dust and the rush of people. Like a fly in a crowded bus stop. Then all my attention was diverted into the rush ahead. I charged after Mom and pushed past people, the siren still ringing in my ears and everyone else's like a high pitched scream of terror. As we got closer to the threat (still not knowing what it was) we passed more and more people lying on the ground. I came across a man who was sitting in the dust, sobbing into his hands. Blood was running down his head and his leg was twisted underneath him. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and half carried him over to an ally were he could sit.

"Thank you miss," he said to me,

"Did you see what the problem is?" I asked him urgently.

"What the problem is? You mean you don't know?" he said, shocked "well, of course, you don't if you did you would be running too." he said, wincing in pain.

"I'm not so sure about that. Can you tell me what it is?" I asked again

"They call him the Sgriosair. If you knew you would be running." He said again, shaking and shivering.

"Thank you," I said and ran to catch up to Mom and Dad.

When I caught up to Dad I told him what the man told me. He repeated it to Mom though his Com and he handed me one. I placed it in my ear and looked up at Dad for the next instruction.

"Crowd control," He said to me and I nodded, one thing I had perfected. I started pushing people over to a certain point once almost everyone was behind the mental line I had put up then I shot a zip-line arrow placing an actual line there. I then tied the other end of the line to a pipe that was on the outside of a building, roping off one area. Then I did it for the rest of the gaps. Blocking off people from "The Sgriosair" (whoever that is). I was about to turn around and make my way to Mom and Dad when there was a cry of shock and a crunch of gravel, next thing I knew Char was standing next to me, holding a black rod. She had just slid underneath the rope and was looking at me, ready.

"Char! What are you doing? You were supposed to wait for us."

"Let's go!" She said running forward towards where Mom and Dad were supposed to be.

"Char!" I yelled after her. Breaking into a sprint I ran in front of her and blacked her off from them.

"I can't let you go any further. It's too dangerous." I said, blocking her as she tried to run past.

"Let me go Jamie!" she squealed

"No!" I said, pushing her back from me.

"But I can help!"

"NO CHAR!" I yelled. "You have to go back, I can't have you here!"

"Why?" she asked

"Because you can't fight! Because you could get hurt! Because I don't want to lose you!" I said to her, trying to find some reasons Trying to make her see the sense of not going out there unprepared. She stopped struggling against me, stopped and stood still.

"I know," she said to me, calmly "But I need to do this, I need to prove to Mom and Dad that I can fight."

"Why?" I asked, equally as calmly.

"So they will let me train with you and Dad. So that I can help people the way you do," she said, I thought about it for a minute before letting her past me. She started walking towards them when I called out.

"Wait!" she turned back to me, a frightened look on her face. She must have thought I changed my mind. But instead, I drew back a Foam Arrow.

"I can't let you go alone, but I can come with you," I said and walked up to her. Then I passed her my spare com to put in her ear and off we went to find Mom and Dad like two kids who had lost their parents at a mall.

We could hear them before we could see them. I heard the shrill ring of an arrow whistling through the air. I heard a high pitched cry which I knew was Mom's canary cry. I threw out my arm, shoving Char into the wall.

"Ouch" she cried out.

"Shush," I said harshly to her. "We need to stay low and quiet"

"Why?" she asked but I didn't bother to answer. On any normal mission, I would have answered but this seemed different. This guy seemed somehow stronger than anyone I had faced. Crawling on our hands and knees we slowly got closer. When we were in view of the battle I stopped, dragged a trash can that was lying on its side, in front of us. We sat and watched the fight. Mom had a bloody, puffy lip and a burn on her arm. Dad wasn't looking any better, he had just popped a dislocated shoulder back into place and he was holding his stomach, wincing everytime he moved. I surveyed the situation,

Mom and Dad - Losing

The Sgriosair - Defeating them

There chance of survival - Less than %30.

 **Did you like it? This is only a part one of a two-part story called "Saying a Forced Goodbye". Please leave a Review, tell me what I could do better. Also if your liking this please follow and favorite.**


End file.
